


Up All Night To Stop Loki - Art

by Anonymous



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bad Art, Bad Bang, Bad fanart, Crayons, M/M, NO FLAMES PLZ, Single Tear, Sorry Not Sorry, loki's desk, not bestality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 14:41:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2232789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art work for http://archiveofourown.org/works/2210958.</p><p>When Dean and Sam come to Bacon Hills to investigate a dead teenagers problem, they find another problem waiting for them. A SEXY ONE. illustrations for the Fanwork "Up All Night To Stop Loki"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Up All Night To Stop Loki - Art

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Up All Night To Stop Loki](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2210958) by [Dracothelizard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dracothelizard/pseuds/Dracothelizard). 



> This Artwork produced to illustrate the Great Fan Story "Up All Night To Stop Loki" lokiated here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/2210958.
> 
> ARTISTs NOTE: I couldn't really keep track of who had piercing blue eyes or not, so NO FLAMES PLZ if I got it wrong!! also, I chose to depick Derek in his Were form b/c its hard to draw so many humans especially when they kind of look alike. besides I think it best represents what is going on with his soul or Inner Self to show him transformed as a True Were Wolf. NB IT IS NOT BESEALITY B/C Derek can still be capable of consent in his wolf form, I DO NOT WANT FLAMES 4 THIS AGAIN. I AM SERIOUS.
> 
> This work was produced painstakingly with ink, paint and a limited number of Crayons. The artist would like to thank the town of Beaker Hills and the Toyota Corporation for their generous assistance in maintainig complete accuracy of representation. NB I was not paid by Toyota for product placement; its part of the story NO FLAMES. 
> 
> disclaimer i do not own the characters Loki, Sam, Dean, Castiel, Stiles or Derek, they are the property of Marvel Cinematic Studios, The Eddas, the europan tradtion of Werewolf mythology going back centuries, and HBO or whatever those other shows are on. 
> 
> PLZ READ THE FAN WORK IT IS AMAZING <3 <3 <3 <3

bacon hills looms green and majestic, except for the ongoing tragedy of dead teenagers :(

 

. . . . . .^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^. . . . . .

"“A great evil is in Beacon Hills, Dean, and we have to stop him,” Castiel declared stoically. “Before he corrupts the youth here.”

\----^ ----^ -------^ --^^

Dean stared at his brother. “Sam? Are you being influenced by some evil entity?”

 

. . . . .^^^ ^^^^^. . . . . .. . . 

The angel stood in the doorway, glaring at Dean and the salesman. “Let go of Dean,” he growled, striding closer.

\\\\\\\\\?????//////|||||||\\\\\\\\\\\

“I don’t know how,” Dean admitted, a single tear rolling down his cheek. “I – I have never been with a man before.”

**********###*##*******

A HAPPY ENDING 4 ALL; anatomy is HARD, NO FLAMES I MEAN IT


End file.
